FAMAS
The [[wikipedia:FAMAS|'FAMAS']] is a bullpup assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The FAMAS is found in several levels throughout the campaign, usually in the hands of the Ultranationalists or Russian Military. In some places, the player can find it with the White Tape Camouflage, which is unavailable in Multiplayer. It is a highly effective weapon, due to the ability to quickly dispatch most enemies with a single burst. However, it is a rare weapon and usually only found in the later missions of the campaign (though occasionally it can be seen in "Cliffhanger"), and it is the rarest weapon in the game when it is outfitted with Woodland Camouflage, which can only found following strict directions in "Loose Ends." It can also be found in the campaign missions "Contingency" and "Museum", where it can be seen with White Tape Camouflage. Multiplayer The Create-a-Class stats says it has low damage, although it does as much damage as a M16A4, SCAR-H, AK-47 and TAR-21. One burst will kill with Stopping Power at any range as long as all three shots make contact. If fired without Stopping Power, at least one headshot is required for a kill at long range. The FAMAS resets perfectly after each burst, allowing continuous, accurate fire over long range. This, coupled with its high penetration, allows one to easily kill through cover. A Red Dot Sight can be used to replace the bulky iron sights for mid to long range combat; the FAMAS has much less recoil than the M16A4 with the Red Dot Sight, ACOG and Thermal Scope, although the M16A4 has even less recoil with the Holographic Sight when compared to a FAMAS with the same attachment. The FAMAS has a slower reload and slower swap time than the M16A4, but its damage does not drop off until slightly further. The Suppressor is available but will reduce the range of the one-burst kill, losing the main advantage of this weapon over the automatic Assault Rifles. The FAMAS is available as early as Level 1 within the default Grenadier class, equipped with a Grenade Launcher and a Suppressed SPAS-12 as the secondary, together with the perks Scavenger, Stopping Power, and Commando. Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Shotgun *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Magazines Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. File:FAMAS MW2.png|The FAMAS ReuploadedFamasMW2.png|Iron sight. FAMASR.png|Reloading the FAMAS. FAMAS White Tape Camouflage MW2.png|The FAMAS with White Tape Camouflage. Famascropped.PNG|The FAMAS in third person. Note the unique white tape camouflage. Call of Duty: Black Ops The FAMAS returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops, this time as a fully automatic weapon with an uncapitalized name, as the Famas. Campaign The Famas can be found in the later stages of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'', (Such as "WMD") mainly carried by CIA and Spetsnaz operatives, with various attachments. In the level "Redemption," a Famas with a Reflex Sight and Dual Mags is Mason's primary starting weapon. Multiplayer The Famas is the fourth assault rifle unlocked in Create-A-Class, and is available for purchase at level 14. Being an assault rifle, the Famas excels at close-mid range, due to its decent damage and high rate of fire. However, at long range, firing the weapon in short bursts is recommended due to its relatively high level of recoil. The weapon is very popular with both beginners and experienced players, due to its versatility, ease of use and relatively early unlock. It requires three shots at close range and four at longer ranges to kill, which is the same as many other assault rifles, though it cannot kill with two headshots, nor can it kill in one shot at long range in Hardcore modes. The Famas also becomes a 4-hit kill quicker than 40 damage rifles, as maximum damage drops gradually with range rather than suddenly. The gun's major drawback is the relatively high recoil during sustained fire compared to most other assault rifles. The Famas suffers from significant rightward and slightly upward recoil, which can drag a player's aim off target during sustained automatic fire. More experinced players using the Famas will pull down and to the left whilst firing full-auto, in order to compensate somewhat for the recoil. A loadout including Extended Mags or Dual Mags, Sleight of Hand and Scavenger would be a good choice for the Famas, as its high rate of fire chews through its 30 round magazine and ammo supply rather quickly. Hardened Pro is also a wise perk to use with this weapon, as flinching from being shot, combined with the Famas's high recoil, can often be fatal during a firefight. As of Title Update 10, released June 23, 2011, the Famas was altered to diminish its effectiveness, due to its very high popularity and use within the online community. The Famas now has the 2nd lowest hipfire accuracy and slowest ADS time of the assault rifles. Although Sleight of Hand Pro and Steady Aim are able to counter the effects of the patch, it is currently the poorest handling automatic assault rifle available in these respects; with the execption of the FAL also possessing Light Machine Gun hip-fire accuracy. The Famas' recoil has been marginally increased as well, making it somewhat harder to compensate for during sustained automatic fire. Players using the Famas will need to be aware that the characteristics of this weapon will put them at a slight disadvantage when facing other assault rifles in direct firefights. The Famas has very similar statistics to another assault rifle, the AUG, possessing exactly the same damage and rate of fire, similar reload times, and sharing nearly identical iron-sights as well. The main difference between the AUG and Famas lies in the recoil. The Famas has a predictable kick upwards and to the right, whereas the AUG's recoil is weighted equally to the left, right and upwards, making the latter somewhat more unpredictable in long-range firefights, whereas the Famas' recoil can be more easily compensated for. However, at middle and close ranges, the Famas is at a slight disadvantage to the AUG, due to its poorer ADS time and hipfire spread. The Famas is also harder to control during sustained automatic fire, as its recoil does not stay centered on the target, whereas the AUG's recoil does. Overall, the Famas is a very versatile weapon, due to its three-four shot kill ability and high rate of fire compared to other assault rifles. The Famas and the AUG both have the second highest damage-per-second of any fully automatic gun in close quarters after the Skorpion, while at long range are second only to the Stoner63. However, players using the Famas should be aware of its recoil and handling disadvantages, and learn to mitigate them. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies In Zombies, the Famas can be acquired only from the Mystery Box. It has a high rate of fire and power, but ammo becomes problematic as the player is likely to burn through it quickly. As with most weapons, it is most efficient to go for headshots, since the Famas only requires a few bullets to kill a zombie even past round 8. Overall, it's not an ideal weapon to use, as the ammo reserve is very low, added on top of the high rate of fire which could leave the player dependent on Max Ammo or their other weapon after one or two rounds. When Pack-A-Punched, it becomes the "G16-GL35". The gun comes with an increase to magazine capacity and adds a Red Dot Sight with a randomized reticle with a random color. However, ammo is still a problem, and it would best be traded for something better by round 20. Famas vs. G16-GL35 Gallery For Camouflage images, click here. Famas_1st_Person_BO.png|The Famas FAMAS Iron Sights BO.png|Iron sights FAMAS M203.png|The Famas with a M203. G16-GL35_BO.png|The Pack-A-Punched Famas, the "G16-GL35" G16-GL35 2.jpg|ADS with the "G16-GL35" Famas_Other_View.jpg|Another view of the Famas FAMASiPod.png|The FAMAS in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies G16GL35iPod.png|The G16-GL35 in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The FAMAS was scheduled to make an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It was most likely going to be in the hands of GIGN, and appears to be replaced by the almost identical Type 95, although it doesn't appear in the France missions. Trivia General *In both Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Black Ops, there is an unusable bipod on the side of the weapon. Modern Warfare 2 *In some parts of the campaign, there is a standard black FAMAS with white tape on it that is meant to act as makeshift Arctic Camouflage. When viewing this FAMAS in third person it has Arctic Camouflage and White Tape Camouflage at the same time. *The only level in campaign where FAMAS has a Holographic Sight is "Loose Ends". *A rare FAMAS with Holographic Sight can be found on the Spec Ops mission Hidden. *In the "Museum", the FAMAS' sights has "Infinity Ward, Encino CA" written on it. This is a reference to Infinity Ward's headquarters, which is located in Encino, CA. This is also seen in Multiplayer. *There is a non-functional laser-emitter mounted on the side. It is most noticeable when camouflage is applied or in the Create-a-Class picture. *With the Heartbeat Sensor equipped, the reload animation changes slightly. Black Ops *The name for the Pack-A-Punched Famas (G16-GL35) is leet speak for "giggles." *Below the iron sights, the player can see "III-ARC FIREARMS," which is a reference to Treyarch. *In the Playercard weapons section, the Famas will not have a pistol grip, but a trigger guard similar to that of the AUG. *On the left side of the gun "86-2" is engraved. This writing is most easily seen in "Redemption" when Mason holds the Famas diagonally or if an underbarrel attachment is equipped. **Also engraved on the side is "MAS .223" and "SA 3750402." *On the Create-A-Class display, the Famas's magazine goes through the player model's right forearm. *On the Wii version, the sound files for firing and reloading the gun are different from those on the PS3, Xbox 360, and PC versions. *When a camouflage, excluding gold, is applied, the tape on the weapon's stock changes color to match the gun. *The Famas has the same iron sights as the AUG and G11, and the same rear sight as the Commando, M60, and Enfield. {{CoD8 Weapons} FAMAS